Superglue
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: ' "I don't get mad," she glanced up, "I get even." ' After a prank goes horribly wrong, Bentley learns exactly what is meant by getting even. -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, here's another little random oneshot. To be honest, it was thought up in about twenty minutes and it's probably my least favorite one I've posted. But, here it is! So, please read and review and let me know what you think._

Superglue

"Bentley, are you sure this is going to work?" Murray asked as I finished applying the superglue to the plastic wrap. I raised the wheels on my wheelchair and firmly secured the plastic wrap to the sides of two buildings; the sticky side facing into an alley.

"Trust me, this is flawless. Sly has been pulling pranks on us since we were kids and now it's time for a little payback." This would be ultimate payback for that overly cocky raccoon. After he came out of the alley, he would come face to face with the plastic wrap covered in superglue. After the moved the plastic from his face, it would trigger a rope that would allow a pound of feathers land on the glue in his fur; completely ingenious.

"I don't know, Bentley, this seems a little risky. I mean, what if Sly isn't the first one out of the alley and you snag another person?"

"Besides us, who snoops in alleys in the middle of the night?" usually I was the one to worry but there was no way this could possibly fail. After everything was set up and ready to go, I could hear rustling from inside the alley and I was ready for my plan to go into action. I sat next to Murray with a smile spread across my face after the silhouette of a raccoon hit the superglue and plastic wrap face first. However, my smile faded when I realized it wasn't Sly who fell into my trap.

"Oh boy," Murray muttered when I realized who it was. I watched in horror as Ramona pulled the plastic wrap off her face and the rest of her body and I almost passed out when I remembered the feathers getting ready to explode. The feather bag exploded after the plastic wrap was removed and soon, the lady was covered in feathers and superglue. She tried to spit but only a pillow of feathers came out. Sly came running up behind her a minute later and I could only assume he had met her while on the fake heist I had sent him on.

"Ramona," he said after coming to a gradual stop behind her, "why are you dressed like a chicken?" he laughed to himself and she responded by punching his stomach. It ended with a loud thump and he doubled over.

"What in the world is all of this?" she spat out more feathers and turned her anger towards us.

"A prank that went horribly wrong," I spat out quickly. Even if I wasn't around her that often, I knew that being around an angered Ramona was never a good idea, "It was intended for Sly. It just happened to you by accident!"

"An accident, an accident?" she roared out, "Why don't I tell you where I'm about to 'accidently' shove my foot?" her fists clenched, leaned forward as she roared out her replies, and she was on fire. I had no idea what to say to her to get her to calm down and neither did Murray and Sly was useless since Ramona's punch still had him doubled over. It took a while, but she eventually took a deep breath and appeared to be calm.

"You know what, I'm not mad and I'm not going to get mad." I let out a sight of relief.

"So you're not mad?" I asked cautiously. She turned to me slowly and shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't get mad," she bent down and look at me straight in the eye, "I get even." She growled out before storming out of the alley.

"She's mad, isn't she?" I asked after Sly had finally regained his posture. He nodded and I could help but wonder what she would do for revenge.

A week or so passed and Ramona still hadn't pulled any stunts of revenge. Sly said that he had bumped into her numerous times and she acted like her normal self. So, I could only assume that she had forgotten about her plot of revenge and I could breathe easily without the threat of Ramona on my mind. After I assumed that we were in the clear, I decided that doing some well needed planning for an upcoming heist would be a good idea. I wheeled my chair up to the computer desk and got ready to start my planning. That is until I realized I couldn't move the computer mouse. Or the keyboard. Or anything else for that matter. I pushed and I pulled on the mouse and the keyboard but they stayed still. At first, I thought that maybe it was another one of Sly's stupid pranks.

"Hey Sly," I called out from the computer, "have you messed with my computer?"

"No," he moved the Thievius Raccoonus from his face and craned his neck from his position on the couch, "What's the matter with it?"

"Everything's stuck!" I tried to move the keyboard again and it still stayed, "It won't budge!"

"Hold on," he muttered as he tried to sit up on the couch. He had gotten halfway up before falling back down, "That's not the only thing that's stuck!" he was stuck on the couch and was moving just as much as my mouse and keyboard. We were still wondering what was going on when Murray came in from the garage.

"I can't move any of my workout equipment or anything!" Murray shouted in excitement. I tried to roll backwards and inspect his workout equipment when I couldn't turn the wheels on my wheelchair either.

"Neither can we." I muttered as Murray made his way to the kitchen fridge. I still tried to move my wheelchair out from my computer while the sounds of Murray searching through the fridge grew quiet.

"Everything in here is glued down! I can't move anything!" I craned my neck and he was trying to move anything in the kitchen but to no avail. I groaned when I saw that there was no way any of us move. With my wheelchair being stuck, Sly stuck on his back on the couch, and Murray still trying to move any items he could find, we were screwed.

"Are you guys stuck?" I looked to the front door and could see a smirking Ramona leaning in the doorway. While we were listening to Murray in the kitchen, she had silently picked the lock to the front door.

"What'd you do?" Sly asked from the couch. I'd figured it out after I saw that she had been screwing the cap back on a tube of superglue.

"I told you, I don't get mad," she looked up after the top was back on the glue, "I get even," she winked before rolling off the doorway. And just like that, she was gone and we were still stuck.

"Ramona!" I roared after she had left. All three of us were struggling to get unglued, but she was right, she didn't get mad but she got even.


End file.
